Королева
«Королева» — седьмая серия первого сезона сериала «Касл-Рок». Синопсис Рут Дивер настигают воспоминания о её прошлом... Рут оказалась в ловушке своих собственных воспоминаний, и Малыш использует ее, в то время как она пытается остановить его, пока не стало слишком поздно. Сюжет Что происходит в Касл-Роке с точки зрения человека больного деменцией? Как на всё смотрит Рут, которая не знает как не заблудиться в собственных воспоминаниях? Женщина, теряющая саму себя, свои сокровенные тайны: каждый день с ней её сожаления: неудачи и ошибки, которые как бы она не пыталась уже не исправить. Каждый её день состоит из отрывков её жизни, которые складываются в историю про женщину, понимающую, что она не защитила своего сына, хотя должна была. В историю где самый реальный и страшный монстр - это Альцгеймер. А может это всё же история про переселения душ и путешествия во времени, или же это простая история про пожилую женщину, которая пытается вспомнить, где она спрятала коробку с пулями. Описание |-|Краткое = Рут в панике прячется с пистолетом в доме. Рут распаковывает новогодний подарок от Алана Пэнгборна, -- копия шахмат острова Льюис, -- с собакой в той же комнате. Собака Рут была сбита грузовиком и Алан был вынужден прекратить её страдания. Вернувшись в дом, Рут вспоминает, что Пак, ее предыдущая собака исчезла, и что позже она обнаружила яд в мусорной корзине... Рут просыпается с кровью на руке, а её собака перед ней же на кровати... Рут бросается на первый этаж, где Алан и Генри спорят о разрешение на перезахоронения Мэттью... Но тут же уходит что-то припомнив. Рут проходит тесты в клинике при выписки после её прыжка в воду. Вернувшись домой, Рут тут достаёт свои шахматы, раскладывает по карманам. А после расставляет их по всему дому. Чтобы не потеряться в своих воспоминаниях. Генри домой приводит сына. В то время как Уэнделл читает листовки с похорон его деда, Рут видит, как она, сидя в церкви рядом с сыном, слушает проповедь своего мужа. Она обменивается взглядом с молодым Алан|Аланом Пэнгборном, и ее муж замечает это. Рут видит из окна кухни как Малыш наблюдает за ними. Генри забирает его и увозит. Рут видит листья в доме и погружается в воспоминание о том, как она идет в лес с мужем и сыном на пикник где Мэттью вытаскивает пистолет и рассказывает о том как пытался совершить самоубийство, но услышал голос Бога. Рут рассказывает Уэнделлу о важности шахматных фигур в её жизни. Они для неё как ориентиры. Уэнделл перемещается по дому, показывая ей игру, в которую он играет, своего рода Покемон Го, в котором вместо покемонов мертвецы. Уэнделл считает, что его концепция игры похожа на состояние его бабушки. thumb|250px|Рут собирает лекарствоРут выбрасывает все лекарства в кухонную раковину и рассыпает часть на пол. Собирая склонившись таблетки Рут наблюдает за тем как в дом входит Мэттью. По телевидению в новостях сообщается о пожаре в психиатрической клинике «Джунипер Хилл», в результате которого погибло 14 человек. К новости прилагают фото подозреваемого в поджоге. Фото Малыша. Рут достаёт пистолет из кладовки. Маленький Генри и Рут беседуют в ванной, прежде чем к ним присоединиться Мэттью. Он рассказывает Рут о пистолете и о том, что пули он надёжно спрятал. Рут ищет на чердаке сейф, но открыть его не может. Приходит Молли, она ищет Генри и говорит Рут что думает, что должно произойти что-то ужасное. Рут рассказывает, что она видела, что сделала Молли в её комнате в ночь смерти Мэттью и не осуждает её. Рут заявляет, что это не помогло так как он всё равно вернулся. Рут возвращается к Малышу. Тот поставил «Blue Moon» Элвиса Пресли, песню, которая играла на свадьбе Рут с Мэттью. Она проделывает несколько танцевальных движений с Малышом, и, прежде чем притворяться больной, узнаёт у Малыша код от сейфа. А после просит его приготовить ей ужин. Уэнделл спускается вниз, и Рут тайно отсылает его в развлекательный центр. Рут заботится о Генри, ещё мальчике, у которого температура после возвращения из леса, под дождём и без обуви. Рут оказывается в офисе шерифа Пангборна, чтобы заявить об исчезновении её собаки и странном поведении мужа. Алан предполагает ей уйти от Мэттью, и начать вместе с ним новую жизнь где-нибудь в другом месте. Рут находит упаковку из под яда в мусорном ведре и безуспешно пытается найти свою собаку. Малыш приносит ей еду, в том числе одну из успокоительных таблеток, которую она выбрасывает, после того как Малыш уходит наполнять для неё ванну. Рут вновь мчится на чердак где открывает сейф, но пуль в нём не находит. От Малыша она прячется в ванной. Когда Малыш пробует добраться до неё она ударяет его отверткой, а после убегает в комнату Генри, в которой её посещает воспоминание: она видит, как по совету Алана Пэнгборна собирает чемодан, чтобы бежать с ним, но передумывает. Пытаясь выйти из этого состояния Рут оборачивается, и собака бросается с лаем на неё. Но она снова поворачивается и оказывается в гостиной на похоронах своего мужа, где видит молодого Алана, утешающего молодую её. Мэттью возвращается из леса с Генри, который утверждает, что тоже услышал "Глас Господень". Рут говорит мужу, что она оставляет его. Но Мэттью напоминает, что всё это происходит в её голове, и тогда Рут вспоминает... Она бросается во двор раскапывает с собачим трупом чемодан, который она когда-то собирала чтобы бежать от мужа, и достаёт пули. Спрятавшись в сарае, она поджидает Малыша, который её преследует. Она стреляет во входящего, но это оказывается Алан. Утром, умывшись и приведя себя в порядок Рут отворяет дверь, в которую стучит Алан, он пришёл так как в её доме слышали выстрелы. Алан говорит что он недавно покинул Нью-Гемпшир, чтобы вернуться в Касл-Рок, вернуться из-за нее. Рут умоляет его больше никогда не уходить. |-|Подробное = Рут забегает в гараж, она с заряженным пистолетом, кажется кто-то пытается добраться до неё. Собака Неожиданно зритель переносится в сцену когда Алан дарит Рут шахматы, оказывается это было перед самым новым 2018 годом. Рут готовит праздничный обед когда Алан приходит с улицы на кухню чтобы взять нож. На её встревоженные вопросы Алан предлагает ей расставить для игры её новые шахматы. Однако, Рут всё же оставляет всё и выходит из дома. На дороге лежит её собака, которая попала под колёса грузовика. Алан взял нож чтобы облегчить её страдания, так как её уже не спасти. Поняв это Рут расстроенно уходит в дом. Когда Алан возвращается его встречает чемодан, который Рут приготовила для собаки, которую она называет Пак, однако Алан поправляет её, говоря, что Пак был псом её сына, а это местная беспризорная дворняга. Но Рут рассказывает, что Пак на самом деле был отравлен Мэттью и что она побоялась найти её и придать земле. И теперь, понимает Алан, она хочет похоронить эту собаку, чтобы отдать долг другой. Той же ночью Алан хоронит собаку за двором у леса. Рут в это время лежит в постели когда неожиданно её рука оказывается испачканной кровью. Она подскакивает и видит что уже день, возле её подушки мертвая белка, а Пак сидит у подножья пастели и ждёт её пробуждения. Она выбегает в коридор с поднятой рукой, но рука оказывается чиста. Она идёт по коридору и слышит тот разговор Генри и Алана о разрешении на перезахоронения Мэттью. Рут слышит как Генри обвиняет Алана в том, что он подписал разрешение за неё. Она подходит к ним, и хочет что-то сказать, но тут же вспоминает про простыни. За ним она отправляется в кладовку в которой у неё хранится и пистолет. Альцгеймер Рут оказывается в госпитале в тот момент когда Алан забирает её оттуда. Доктор Варгас как раз просит её повторить слова, которые она недавно ей называла. Рут же замечает, что кто-то прислал той букет цветов. Алан пытается намекнуть Рут на забытые слова, но Варгас его отдёргивает. Тогда Алан превозносит ум Рут, но теперь она отдергивает, говоря, что её мозг болен и болен не чем иным как болезнью Альцгеймера. Она спрашивает доктора почему ей не говорят об этом прямо. Но Варгас говорит, что эту болезнь невозможно диагностировать, её определяют только посмертно. Варгас советует изменить условия проживания и выработать свои механизмы борьбы с этой болезнью. Шахматы Когда Алан приводит Рут домой, он спрашивает её помнит ли она, что сказала ему когда он пришёл к её двери 14 лет спустя. "Не уходи" -- помнит она. Дальше Он обещает ей выздоровление, но она не столь оптимистична. Зайдя в дом она достает из кладовки шахматы, набивает ими карманы. Тут она видит себя читающую сказку маленькому Генри. Она встречается с собой взглядом и ставит на стол шахматную фигурку белой королевы. thumb|252px|Рут наблюдает за своими воспоминаниямиЗатем она оборачивается и видит свой разговор с Генри по поводу того, что он стал старше своего отца. Она тогда рассказала ему о том как в семь лет у него обнаружилась аллергия на лактозу. Рут ставит в этой комнате фигурку красного короля. Затем она расставляет фигурки в ванной, в коридоре и в холле. В своей спальне она застаёт сцену когда Алан обучал её фокусу с исчезающей монеткой. Там она ставит фигурку белого короля. В этот момент в дверь комнаты стучит Генри, он привёл Венделла. На кухне Венделл читает с листовки, которую Пастор распечатал по случаю похорон, слова из проповеди Мэттью Дивера и это переносит Рут на его проповедь в церкви. Там она обменивается многозначительным взглядом с шерифом Пэнгборном. От Мэттью, стоящего за трибуной, это не укрывается. Все начинают петь гимн, но Рут опускает глаза и видит фигурку Епископа (слон). Она берет её в руки и приходит в себя на кухне у холодильника. Генри просит её не утруждаться, так как он сможет справиться с бутербродами и сам. Тут Рут замечает за окном в их дворе «Малыша» в костюме своего покойного мужа. Голос Бога Когда Рут приносит пастельное бельё в комнату Венделла, она видит как Генри уводит Малыша, обещая ему, что ему помогут там куда он его отвезёт. Отвернувшись от окна Рут замечает, что на полу разбросана листва. Она поднимает листик и оказывается в осеннем лесу. Она идёт по коридору, но видит как она с мужем и сыном отправилась на пикник. Там Мэттью достаёт пистолет и рассказывает историю как он, поняв, что не может жить без доказательств существования Бога, решил застрелиться: он приложил к уху ствол и обратился к Богу и тогда услышал Его. Голос Бога. Путешественник во времени Рут предлагает позвонить доктору Пирсу. Оказывается недавно Мэттью вырезал опухоль мозга. Рут уверена, что шум в ушах это тревожные симптомы. Но Мэттью отказывается, Рут отвлекается и видит фигурку рядом с собой в листве. Мэттью предлагает всем услышать голос Бога, но Рут тянется к фигурке и приходит в себя как раз тогда когда Генри оставляет их с Вендэллом за шахматами, чтобы отправиться в лес, а Рут рассказывает внуку о своем секрете. Закончив она спрашивает его не думает ли он теперь, что его бабушка с прибобахом, но Венделл воспринимает это позитивно и называет её Путешественником во времени. Он знакомит её с компьютерной игрой "Бродяга в подземелье"/"С - это судьба", которая не имеет конца. Согласно этой игре нас повсюду окружают мертвецы, которые могут менять облик и притворяться друзьями. Мертвецы возвращаются сколько их не убивай, но если ты Путешественник во времени ты можешь убить их окончательно. А убив заклятого врага Путешественник во времени возможно сможет исправить всю хронологию событий. left|250px|Рут собирает лекарствоРут на кухне высыпает в мусорку пилюли, но одна упаковка рассыпается по полу. Она бросается собирать рассыпанное лекарство, когда через заднюю дверь входит... её муж Мэттью, он как ни в чём не бывало снимает ботинки и вешает куртку на крючок. Рут говорит: "Ты вернулся", на что Малыш, а это он, отвечает: "Возвращайся в постель, Рут". Пока малыш хозяйничает на кухне Рут вспоминает ту самую проповедь о воскрешении мёртвых. Она пятится из комнаты и замечает, что по телевизору передают новости о возможном поджоге в клинике "Джунипер-Хилл", в результате которого погибло 14 человек. В главном подозреваемом она узнаёт Малыша. Или Мэттью. Она идет в кладовку и достаёт пистолет, но не может найти к нему патронов. Я меньше чайной чашки Рут вспоминает как разговаривала с Генри, когда принимала ванну. Она сидела за за навеской, а маленький Генри был рядом и они играли в "угадай, кто я?" В тот раз Генри быстро догадывается, что Рут загадала мстительницу из "Саги о Гисли", Тордис. Когда загадывает Генри ("я меньше чашки") входит Мэттью и отправляет его молиться. Он считает, что Генри слишком взрослый для того чтобы присутствовать при купании матери, тем более приёмной. Рут меняет тему, спрашивая куда он дел пистолет, он отвечает что положил его в верхний ящик своего комода, а пули спрятал там, где их никто не найдет. Когда он выходит Рут видит на аптечной полке красную фигуру Епископа и возвращается к настоящему: перед ней монитор безопасности, который показывает бродящего по дому Малыша. Она вспоминает как Уэнделл говорит, что если убить своего заклятого врага то возможно восстановить хронологию событий. Пластинка Поднявшись спешно на чердак Рут находит среди хлама сейф своего мужа. Но он заперт. Она подбирает некоторые инструменты и пытается его открыть, но тщетно. Посмотрев в окно, она видит как Малыш идет к сараю. Во входную дверь стучат, это Молли -- она пришла из-за Генри, она уверена, что он в беде и его нужно найти. Произойдёт что-то ужасное -- говорит Молли. Уже произошло -- вторит ей Рут. Рут рассказывает что видела Молли в ночь смерти своего мужа и считает, что Молли всё сделала правильно, но это не сработало -- её муж вернулся. Пообещав всё исправить, она захлопывает дверь перед ошарашенной Молли. И спешит наверх, но Малыш уже вернулся: на стене семейный фотопортрет из сарая, с разбитым стеклом над лицом Генри. Сам Малыш в это время ставит пластинку, Рут спрашивает его кто её купил, она хочет знать знает ли он что её купил Мэттью на их свадьбу. Малыш это знает, он подходит к ней и начинает с ней танцевать. Рут ведёт себя спокойно, чтобы спросить у Малыша код от сейфа. Нужное сочетание цифр - день её рождения. Перестав танцевать под предлогом того, что у неё кружится голова, она просит Малыша приготовить ей что-нибудь поесть. Венделл, который уже некоторое время наблюдает за ними с лестницы, спрашивает Рут, что тут делает этот человек. Но Рут вручает ему конверт с деньгами и предлагает провести время в торговом центре, она настаивает на этом, уверяет его что у неё все под контролем и в порядке. Венделл нерешительно уходит. Малыш слышит, что мальчик вышел и спрашивает у Рут, куда он ушел, но Рут притворяется будто не помнит, поэтому Малыш предлагает ей прилечь. Она соглашается, но когда пытается подняться в свою комнату Малыш останавливает её со словами, что лучше ей прилечь здесь же, на диван, чтобы оставаться у него на виду. Обучение Генри Рут вспоминает как Генри в детстве подхватил небольшую температуру гуляя под дождём без куртки и ботинок. Рут подозревает, что Генри хочет прогулять уроки, но он просит её просто сказать отцу, что ему нужен отдых. Рут же уверяет сына в том, что у Мэттью к нему самые лучшие намерения, но признает, что у него в мозгу растёт опухоль, которая вызывает головные боли и заставляет видеть то чего нет. Она обещает, что отвезёт его на новое обследование в больницу, но Генри уверен что он не поедет. Генри верит, что Бог спас его отца от самоубийства и рассказывает Рут что, тот считает, что будь он на самом деле болен от бы справился с болезнью молитвой. Рут со вздохом спрашивает не отец ли отправил его в таком виде под дождь. Но тут входит Мэттью, Рут говорит ему что у Генри простуда и он соглашается дать ему отдых. Когда он выходит Генри говорит матери что он обучал его и тогда Рут предлагает сыну сказать Мэттью то что он хочет услышать, будто Генри слышит "Глас Господень". В этот момент в дверь Генри стучат. Рут поднимает глаза и видит молодого Алана, стоящего в дверях своего кабинета в полицейском участке. Она оставляет постель Генри, чтобы поговорить с Аланом. Рут пришла к шерифу по поводу пропавшего Пака. У собаки нет ошейника, потому что он раздражал Мэтью. Алан понимает что она на самом деле пришла не за этим. Он спрашивает кто он для неё, а когда она говорит, что друг, он как друг предлагает ей собрать вещи и сбежать с ним из города. Рут говорит, что не может оставить Генри, но Алан предлагает взять его с собой. Неожиданно их прерывают, Рут вскакивает и спешно и смущённо уходит на кухню, чтобы кормить собаку. Когда она выбрасывает из миски недоеденное, она находит в мусоре упаковку из под яда. Понимая что произошло Рут тем не менее в поисках Пака выходит на улицу, но собаки нигде нет. Рут видит, как стервятники кружат где-то над лесом. В её голове звучит её рассказ об этом Алану. Но затем она видит шахматную фигуру красного короля на заборе. Взяв фигуру в руки она оказывается в столовой, где Малыш уже подаёт ей хорошопрожаренные яйца, такими какими она их предпочитает. Фокус Пока Рут ест Малыш достаёт пузырёк с успокоительным, он говорит что нашел лекарство в мусорном ведре. Произнеся обыденную поговорку супругов Диверов, Малыш заставляет Рут принять таблетку. Рут, предварительно убедившись, что Малышу известно о её давнем ритуале принимать ванну после ужина, ненавязчиво подталкивает Малыша приготовить ей ванну, а когда он покидает комнату, она выбрасывает из руки таблетку: она использовала фокус Алана, чтобы убедить Малыша в том что её приняла. Сняв обувь, чтобы не стучать ею, Рут спешно поднимается на чердак к сейфу. Но пуль в сейфе нет. Она слышит, что Малыш внизу уже зовёт её. Пластинка завершила своё проигрывание и повторяет как заевшая последний круг. Рут в это время в ванной комнате за занавеской для душа стоит прямо в воде. Когда вода начинает уже переливаться через край ванны в ванную входит Малыш. Он обращается к ней, а она спрашивает его кто он. "Я меньше чайной чашки" - повторяет Малыш слова когда-то сказанные в этой комнате маленьким Генри. Когда Малыш отодвигает занавеску, Рут бъёт его отверткой и убегает. Чемодан Рут вынуждена протискиваться сквозь толпу людей в своём доме. Это гости похорон и свадьбы. Она вбегает в первую попавшуюся комнату и захлопывает за собой дверь. Это комната Генри. Внезапно Рут озаряет вспоминание о том как она собирала чемодан, чтобы уйти от Мэттью. Она видит, как укладывает в чемодан и пистолет. А также то как передумывает бежать, со слезами на глазах Рут наблюдает за тем как когда-то отказалась от своей свободы, и умаляет не делать этого, решиться и оставить нелюбимого мужа. Пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими чувствами Рут хватается за шахматную фигуру рыцаря, однако вырваться из воспоминаний ей не удаётся: сначала она видит как на неё бросается собака, а после оказывается на похоронах мужа. Прежде чем подойти к гостям она останавливается у девочки играющей в карты на полу, девочка откликается на её имя. Рут подходит к гробу, возле него встречает молодого Алана Пэнгборна. Она спрашивает его кто там лежит, но он не слышит её, он успокаивает её молодую. Рут идет на кухню, чтобы выпить стакан воды. Там она застаёт ночное возвращение из леса Мэттью и Генри. Видя что мужа не остановило даже недомогание их сына, Рут требует, чтобы их прогулки по лесу отныне прекратились, а он обратился бы к доктору Варгас. В ролях Промо Castle Rock Next On Episode 7 • A Hulu Original Кадры S1E7_promokadr_1.jpg| S1E7_promokadr_2.jpg| S1E7_promokadr_6.jpg| S1E7_promokadr_4.jpg| S1E7_promokadr_5.jpg| S1E7_promokadr_7.jpg| S1E7_promokadr_3.jpg| Отсылки * Джунипер Хилл - это психиатрическая лечебница, которая фигурирует во многих произведениях Кинга, в таких романах как «Нужные вещи», «Игра Джералда» и «Оно». * Рут упоминает отправляет внука в Честерс-Милл. Это город из романа «Под куполом». * Загадывая имя в игре с матерью Генри говорит: «Я меньше чашки чая». Возможно это отсылка к роману «Буря столетия» где один из ключевых персонажей любит напевать детскую песенку «Я маленький чайник». * Сцена в которой Рут на кровати замерла с окровавленной рукой напротив собаки аллюзия на сцену из романа «Игра Джералда». Заметки * Венделл играет в игру под названием "Catacomb Drifter" (Бродяга в подземелье) или "D For Destiny" (С - это судьба). * Рут читает маленькому Генри сказку Братьев Гримм — "Гензель и Гретель". Однако, читает её она не по порядку. * Преподобный Мэттью Дивер в сцене в церкви просит спеть тот же гимн, что Малыш наигрывает в пятой серии на пианино в гараже — "O God, Our Help in Ages Past" композитора William Croft на стихи Исаака Уоттса. Там есть и такая строфа: ::Time, like an ever-rolling stream, ::Bears all its sons away; ::They fly, forgotten, as a dream ::Dies at the opening day. * Малыш ставит песню написанную в 1934 году - «Blue Moon» (Голубая луна) композитора Роя Орбисона на слова Лоренца Харта в исполнении Элвиса Пресли (1956), который также известен как Король (т.е. King). В России эту песню с русским текстом записал и исполнил Александр Варламов (один из родоначальников советского джаза) в 1930-х годах. * Рут загадывает Тордис женского персонажа из исландской "Саги о Гисли", который боролся с двумя мужчинами. Сага существует с X века, но впервые записана была в XIII веке. * Отгадка на загадку Генри -- мудрый карлик Квасир, который "меньше чашки". В скандинавской мифологии это существо, возникшее из слюны асов и ванов, которые совершили обрядовое смешение слюны в чаше при заключении мира. Категория:Серии Категория:Серии (Сезон 1)